Birthday Gifts
by snpro2000
Summary: MitsuSara. Mitsuki decides to give Sarada a few "special" gifts for her birthday. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This might be a little OOC, especially Mitsuki. The thing is, we don't really know much about him anyway so it's pretty much all up in the air right now. Oh well, this is just a random idea I came up with while writing one of my other stories. I've found that I love the MitsuSara pairing and there REALLY needs to be some more fanfiction about them. Enjoy!

* * *

Sarada had never wished for an extravagant sixteenth birthday party. All she had hoped for was that her parents and closest friends attended the event. To her satisfaction, that was exactly what happened. The young Uchiha had spent most of the day at her own house, surrounded by all of them. The entire dining room table was covered with many gifts. In fact, every one of her comrades, including their parents, had sent something for her. Well, everyone except Mitsuki had gotten her some sort of present. Not that she cared, but it seemed a little weird that her teammate had not bothered to give her anything for such a special occasion. Mitsuki had been standing behind the rest of her friends and family the entire time, not uttering a single word.

After Sarada had finished opening her gigantic pile of presents, Sakura came in from the kitchen. "Who's ready for cake?"

The teens immediately rushed into the room, leaving a grinning Sarada and an indifferent Mitsuki behind, along with their sensei, Sasuke. "Thanks for the gift Papa," she said, giving him a huge hug.

"Too tight," he squeaked and she released him shortly afterward.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Sasuke sighed and gently grabbed her arm, tugging her away from the doorway. "One more thing. I really hate to say this, but... since you're sixteen now, I'm giving you permission to date."

She grinned once more and began to speak. Sasuke quickly silenced her. "On one condition. I have to approve of the boy first."

"Thanks and okay," she muttered as she hugged him again, this time with much less force.

He chuckled and gave her a short squeeze before heading into the kitchen. Before Sarada could enter, she noticed that Mitsuki seemed to have been eavesdropping on the recent conversation. "Are you going to come and get cake?"

"Maybe later," he replied. "It's quite crowded at the moment."

"Sarada!" Boruto yelled. "Get your butt in here and blow out these candles so we can eat!"

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and stepped past many of her friends toward the cake. They sang "Happy Birthday" and she blew out the candles, taking her claim of the first piece of cake. The others dug in and she wandered to the edge of the doorway, leaning on its frame.

"Can I have a second slice when I'm done with this one?" ChoCho inquired from nearby.

Sarada peered at Mitsuki through the corner of her eye. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at the massive rows of gifts. She noted that he was mainly looking at their male comrades' presents, almost as if he was worried. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Sarada," Inojin called, tapping her shoulder.

"Hm? UH!" she gasped when he wiped cake on her nose. The startled girl rubbed it off and licked her finger. "What was that for?"

He gestured toward her slice of cake. "You took the piece I wanted."

"Whose birthday is it?" she asked sarcastically.

He shrugged knowingly. "Fair point," he muttered while making his way back to the other side of the room.

Sarada shook her head. "Jerk," she whispered to herself. The girl took another bite of her cake and tilted her head in Mitsuki's direction again. The boy was frowning and staring at his feet, a sense of frustration coming from his expression. _"What's wrong with him?"_ Sarada wondered. _"He's never acted this... abnormal."_

Sarada and Mitsuki had become very close friends ever since they were put on the same team back when they were Genin. At the Chunin exams, she fought him in the semifinals. The match had been very close, but she had ended up being the victorious one. In the finals, it was Sarada and Boruto in a highly anticipated match. The Uzumaki was the triumphant of the two, barely winning after an amazing fight. Afterward, Mitsuki admitted that he had wanted her to win, earning a slight blush from the Uchiha. After the exams were complete, the entire team had been promoted to the Chunin rank. Right after that event, Sarada had finally managed to get Mitsuki to stop calling her "Uchiha-san".

With the party concluded a few hours later, the last of her friends left with Mitsuki lingering behind in the living room, finishing his piece of cake that she had made sure to save for him. They stood next to each other and stared out the window at the growing darkness of the night. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "You just seem a little, off, I guess."

The male's lips seperated, but Sasuke and Sakura came into the room before he could speak.

"I can't believe my little girl is sixteen!" Sakura shouted while giving her daughter a bear hug, Sasuke joining in.

Sarada saw Mitsuki smirking out of the corner of her eye. "Guys, I think this is long enough!" she panted.

They released their hold on her and stepped back. Sakura covered her mouth with both hands, tears threatening to spill from her emerald orbs. "My baby is growing up!"

"Mama!" she complained, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized.

The two adults seemed to finally notice Mitsuki's presence. He was currently trying to hide his wide smirk. The moment he finished the cake, Sakura insisted on taking his plate and made her way to the kitchen.

Mitsuki walked to the door and opened it, turning at the last second. "Are you coming?"

Sarada gasped in shock. "W-What?"

"I haven't given you your birthday gift yet," he replied with a small grin.

Both of her parents were in the room again. She waited for them to give an answer. Sasuke and Sakura shared a short glance. When they turned to look at Sarada again, both nodded in agreement. Sasuke pointed at Mitsuki and waved him over. The boy quickly obeyed and they walked out of earshot from the two women. "Have her back by ten."

Mitsuki nodded.

Sasuke sighed. "And, if you want to date my daughter, you have my permission."

The light haired male turned a light shade of red and nodded slower than the previous time.

Sasuke became very serious as he continued. "But, if you hurt her in any way, I won't hesitate to break your neck."

"Yes sir," the boy immediately answered.

"And don't even think about trying something... you know," Sasuke finished.

He quickly agreed and headed to the doorway, Sarada close behind. "Where are we going?" she questioned.

"You'll see," he replied with a smirk. "Follow me."

She groaned as they began to run down the road, jumping through the treetops when they reached the end. Sasuke and Sakura stood just outside the door. Sakura was crying tears of joy, her husband with an arm around her waist. "Aw, our little girl is on her first date! Sarada and Mitsuki are a cute couple!"

Sasuke frowned. "They never said it was a date... So, maybe it isn't... I hope," he added nervously.

* * *

Sarada stared at Mitsuki's form a short distance in front of her. They escaped the trees and hopped on the rooftops. She had no clue where he was taking her or what his "gift" was. Her gaze landed on his oversized sleeves. She had always wondered why he had never bothered to get a robe that fit his size. Over the past few years, his appearance had not changed all that much. Mitsuki had grown in height and had obtained a more muscular physique in that time. Sarada had gained more height as well. The only other thing that had changed in her appearance was that her figure had become slightly curvier and more apparent.

Mitsuki tilted his head to the side, looking over a shoulder with a small smirk. "You're falling behind."

Sarada was snapped out of her thoughts. "When are we going to get there?"

"You've always been very impatient," he said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes in response, wondering why he had to bring her to who knows where in order to give her a birthday present. Now that she thought about it, Mitsuki had been very distant to his team lately, missing missions repeatedly or skipping events such as all the teen ninja in the village getting together and hanging out.

Finally, the two hit solid ground again. It didn't last too long, as Mitsuki led her up the side of the cliff that overlooked the village. They passed the face of the Seventh Hokage on their way up. Mitsuki hopped over the railing at the top and grabbed Sarada's hand to help her up. The railing had temporarily been placed on the edge of the cliff because the faces were to be examined for damage soon.

"Are we here now?" she asked hopefully.

"Just a little longer," he declared. The boy continued to lead, but they were traveling at a slow pace, heading toward the middle of the railing. After another minute of walking, he stopped her when they were right above the Fourth's face.

"So... why are we at the Hokage Monument?" Sarada asked with genuine curiosity.

"One moment," he excused himself, heading across the dirt path toward a bush. He dug around inside it and pulled out a small box.

Sarada eyed him curiously while he came back to his original spot, holding it out. She slowly took it and smirked. "You made me climb all the way up here for this?"

The corners of his lips twitched upward to form a smile. "Open it."

She carefully opened the box and gasped at the sight, putting a single hand over her mouth. "Mitsuki... How did you-?"

"I asked if I could have more missions, higher paying ones. I almost had no breaks whatsoever in between them all. After I had earned enough money, I bought that for you."

Her jaw dropped as she took the item out of the box and held it up. The moonlight reflected off of the necklace. It was the Uchiha crest made entirely of diamonds. "Y-You didn't have to do this for me. I can't imagine how much it cost you."

He shrugged. "I wanted to get something special for you, seeing as you turn sixteen today. And," he paused to find the right words, "we've been close friends ever since we had been assigned to the same team."

"It's... beautiful," she said, still astonished. Sarada was never one to like jewelry or anything like that, but she loved the necklace. She put it on and looked down at it with a smile. "Thanks."

He rested his elbows on the railing and put his hands together, hunching over and staring at the stars. "It's nothing really."

She copied his position, their shoulders touching. "Nothing? This is the best gift I've ever received from anyone."

The pair was silent as they gazed up at the stars together. Mitsuki was satisfied with her reaction. In truth, he did not know what else to say at the moment. Sarada was elated, but she wasn't showing it on the outside. The Uchiha was beginning to get very annoyed by the silence. She could tell that Mitsuki also felt that way, judging by the way he quietly coughed or shuffled around every couple of seconds. He turned his body so that he was completely facing her. Sarada twisted in his direction out of curiosity. They stared at each other for what felt like hours.

Mitsuki finally gained the confidence to speak. "Sarada, I really like you."

Her lips seperated slightly while a furious blush made its way to her features. So that was it. She had never paid much attention to that sort of emotion. Sarada loved her friends, but never thought that any of them could have those kinds of feelings toward her, especially Mitsuki of all people. However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she actually felt the same way. The young kunoichi always enjoyed talking to the light haired male, whether it was just for fun or if she had a serious problem. No matter what, Mitsuki had always been there for her. He would put her needs and concerns above his own, sometimes even insisting that he protect her on missions even if she didn't want him to. "Mitsuki... I really like you too."

He appeared to be shocked, both by her words and his own.

They could do nothing except stare into each others eyes, amber meeting onyx. Mitsuki mindlessly leaned forward, closing his eyes as he did so. Sarada closed her eyes on instinct and moved in only about an inch, too frightened to take it further. Mitsuki quickly realized that he was going to be the one to take the lead, no matter how terrified he was to do it. He leaned further and their noses grazed lightly, causing Sarada to gasp quietly. She felt their lips brush against each other and he stopped, as if he was testing the boundaries. An instant later, Mitsuki's hands cupped the sides of Sarada's face and he pulled her in. Their lips slowly met and moved together, both gentle and fluent. One of Sarada's hands moved to the back of Mitsuki's neck, the other in his hair. The kiss seemed to last forever. Neither of the two wanted it to end.

They finally broke apart when both of them had run out of breath, their foreheads resting against each other and their hot breath hitting the other's skin.

"That was nice," Sarada said with a grin after she had removed her hands from his neck and shifted her glasses.

Mitsuki didn't respond while he withdrew his hands, grinning back.

Sarada couldn't resist a chuckle. "Was that a second birthday gift?"

He smiled. "If you want to consider it one, then yes."

They both laughed and shared a short hug. After turning back to the railing, their hands became entwined. Sarada rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers. "Your father gave me permission to date you, if that's what you want," he announced shakily.

"Sure. You've already stolen my first kiss," she added with a smirk. "Which, by the way, you're a pretty good kisser."

"Tch," he snorted while glimpsing at their entwined hands, "you're not half bad yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "My papa told me today that I could date someone, so that means he gave you permission today, right?"

"That would be correct," he replied.

"Well, I guess we're dating now, so that alone will hit him hard. I don't think I should say that I had my first kiss on my first date just yet."

Mitsuki pursed his lips. "I think that'd be the best way to go about it. He'll probably keep an eye on me a lot more in training once he learns we're an item now. I can only imagine what he'd do if he found out that we've already kissed."

Sarada's smile grew wider. "Thank you Mitsuki, for everything."

Mitsuki's smile also extended. "Anytime, Sarada."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry if this seemed a little rushed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll think of some more MitsuSara ideas if you want me to write more stories. Oh, and I REALLY hope they don't make Mitsuki a bad guy or something in the movie... I think that Mitsuki and Sarada have a good chance of being paired together though because Mitsuki doesn't have a last name and we need more Uchiha! Lol, it's just a theory of mine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
